Jurassic Park: The Story of Bruiser
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: The title says it all. Follow the life of a male Allosaurus named Bruiser as he grows up in a world filled with inevitable dangers of all kinds. Read and Review.


**Jurassic Park:**

**The Story of Bruiser**

**Summary****: This story focuses on the life of a male Allosaurus named Bruiser. Starting from his childhood, to adolescence, and finally, adulthood. As he goes through life, he will encounter obstacles of many kinds, from rivals to mortal enemies. Follow Bruiser as he struggles to survive in the wilds of Isla Sorna.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Jurassic Park belong exclusively to Universal Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**An Allosaur's Beginning**

It was the crack of dawn on Isla Sorna. The sun shined brightly in the sky over a large forest near a lakeside, where a single nest of up to eleven eggs was currently placed. This nest belonged to a dinosaur, and the eggs were only a few days away from hatching.

And where there was a nest, there was bound to be an parent nearby, watching over it. But that didn't mean it would be unharmed. Scampering out of the forest was an Ornitholestes, a 2 meter long Late Jurassic predator. It's name meaning *bird robber*, Ornitholestes was common in it's time, most known for feeding on the young of other dinosaurs. And right now, it was currently attempting to raid the nest, using it's claws to dig it open.

But today it wasn't going to get the chance, as the nest it was raiding actually belonged to a carnivore. A carnivore known as Allosaurus Fragilis, it's name meaning *Different Lizard*, a giant apex predator of the Late Jurassic. Having spotted the Ornitholestes near the nest, the Allosaurus charges at the intruder, scaring it off into the forest. At about 33 feet in length and 2.5 meters in height, it was a natural born killer.

This female was currently tending to her nest for sometime after scaring away the intruder. During parenthood, female Allosaurs become extremely protective of their offspring, aggressively defending them from all intruders, including cannibalistic males. The mother of this nest was fiercely determined to ensure the safety of her unborn hatch-lings. She had been guarding her nest for the last two weeks, having not gone hunting since then. But as a mother, she had to take risks, even if it meant being forced to scavenge off carcasses.

However, what was about to happen next would be her ultimate undoing. While she was still preserving her eggs, a loud and frightening roar was heard from within the forest, followed by the sound of large footsteps.

Suddenly, a massive predatory dinosaur emerged into the open. Towering over the Allosaur was a 60 foot long, male Carcharodontosaurus Saharicus, meaning *Shark-Toothed Lizard*. However, this particular predator was much more bigger than any other carnosaur on the island, and much more aggressive as well. His name was Axel, and he was the most deadliest, murderous and violent of his kind.

The Allosaurus stood her ground, attempting to protect her eggs from the intruding carnosaur. Even though she was smaller, her motherly instincts prompted her to fight for the safety of her unhatched babies. But Axel continued to advance towards her. As a ruthless predator, he would willingly murder any dinosaur he encountered, whether if he fought them or not.

In a swift motion, Axel charged at the Allosaurus. Acting purely on instinct, she began to charge as well, roaring as she did so. Just when Axel was about to attack, the mother Allosaur swerved to the side, avoiding his deadly bite before latching her jaws onto his snout, scratching his face with her sharp claws. Now enraged, Axel viciously swung his head, tossing the Allosaur off as she was sent slamming into a large tree, falling to the ground shortly after.

Roaring in a cruel manner, Axel then stomped over to the nest and started using his deadly claws to dig into it, ultimately uncovering the clutch of Allosaur eggs. Snarling with hunger, the Carcharodontosaurus began to chow down, devouring the eggs one by one.

The Allosaur managed to stand back up, despite having been weakened by the impact force of being thrown into a tree. Raising her head up, she glanced over at the sight of Axel eating her eggs. With a roar of pure rage, she rushed straight towards him and leaped forward, sinking her jaws into his neck and once again scratching his face, making him roar with pain.

Axel shook violently to dislodge the attacking Allosaurus, who continued to maul him with extreme aggression, trying whatever she could to save her remaining eggs. With some major effort, Axel finally managed to throw her off once again, sending her crashing onto the ground. Axel now had vicious bloody wounds on the side of his face, along with a scratch across his left eye, which was still intact.

Growling murderously, the huge carnosaur began to approach the defenseless allosaur, whom was heavily wounded from the force of the fall. She couldn't muster up the strength to fight anymore, and could only watch helplessly as the monstrous predator closed in on her. The last thing she saw was the terrifying jaws of Axel opening wide, ready to kill her.

The Allosaur let out a roar of agony that echoed throughout the area, scaring flocks of birds out of the trees.

* * *

**Later...**

It was now nightfall, and the only sounds heard were those of small nocturnal mammals scampering about. All that was left in this area was the destroyed Allosaur nest. All of the eggs that previously occupied it were gone, with the exception of one single egg that was untouched. And within it, a baby allosaurus was currently developing peacefully without harm.

Suddenly, out of the forest came another small dinosaur. It wasn't Ornitholestes, but in fact another more slightly bigger dinosaur. It was an Oviraptor, it's name meaning *egg seizer*, a theropod from the Late Cretaceous. Like Ornitholestes, Oviraptor is also notable for raiding through dinosaur nests and devouring the offspring. This individual was about to snatch up the remaining egg, but was startled away by the arrival of two larger dinosaurs.

It was none other than a pair of Acrocanthosaurus, which means *High Spined Lizard*. Acrocanthosaurus was an Early Cretaceous carnivore, the top predator of it's time. It's name comes from the row of tall neural spines along it's vertebrae. Acrocanthosaurus is a part of a superfamily of dinosaurs known as Allosauroidea, which also included the smaller Allosaurus and the more larger Carcharodontosaurus, as well as others like the famous Giganotosaurus and even Mapusaurus, all belonging to a distinctive group known as Carnosauria.

While mainly travelling solo, these two were mates, and they themselves were parents as well with their own nest. As they walked through the area, the female stopped upon noticing the Allosaurus egg still lying in the destroyed nest. She signaled to her mate, who came walking back to her.

On Isla Sorna, Acrocanthosaurs commonly cooperated with the Allosaurs on a natural daily basis. They were capable of hunting together in groups and even sharing territories. In the case of nesting, the two predators would mainly nest in separate locations, and sometimes they would even guard each other's nests while the parents go out hunting.

Reaching her head down, the female gently picked up the egg in her jaws and went walking away, with her mate following after her as they headed off for their nest.

* * *

**Four days later...**

The female Acrocanthosaurus was currently resting near her nest while her mate was off searching for food. However, it turned out that she wasn't alone, as she was approached by three little hatchings. They were two Acrocantosaurs, a male and female, and a male Allosaur. He was gray with a pale cream underbelly, violet stripes and hazel eyes.

The Allosaur's name was Bruiser. As the only Allosaur in the family, he stood out from the rest. Not only that, he was also the lightest and most agile.

Sometime later, the male Acrocanthosaur returned home from a hunt, bringing along some food for his mate and his offspring. The youngsters chirped eagerly as they waited to be fed. The male dropped a large chunk of meat on the ground, which the hatchlings immediately started to eat, being joined shortly by the adult female.

Later after eating his fill, Bruiser and his adopted siblings, Tyke and Sylvia, decided to go exploring through the area. Since they were still newly hatched babies, they had a lot to learn about the environment around them. Bruiser made sure not to stray too far from home. However, this didn't mean they wouldn't get into trouble along the way.

At that moment, a dragonfly went flying past them, followed by three more. Riddled with excitement, Bruiser's siblings went rushing off ahead as they chased after the flying insects. Bruiser went after them, calling out for them to stop. Unfortunately, today was not a good day to go wandering off so suddenly.

Nearby in the forest, an Ornitholestes was searching around for some food. This was in fact the same one that previously tried to raid the Allosaur nest. And at this rate, it could eat just about any small creature that came into view. But it's attention was quickly diverted to the sound of some baby dinosaurs not too far away.

The Acrocanthosaur hatchlings continued to chase down the dragonflies, with Bruiser following after them in an effort to halt their pursuit. Meanwhile, the Ornitholestes stalked them from afar, following them through the area. It kept it's eye on the hatchlings, opting for the right moment to strike.

Once the chance had arisen, the Ornitholestes charged in front of them, cutting off their path. The three babies were instantly taken by surprise at the sight of such a frightening predator. The trio of hatchlings took off running away, with the Ornitholestes pursuing them. They cried out to their parents as the predator was gaining on them.

But along the way, Sylvia lost her footing and fell to the ground, leaving herself vulnerable, Bruiser and Tyke looked on with shock as the Ornitholestes caught up to her and pinned her down. The hungry theropod snarled at the infant as he intended to kill her. Sylvia squealed in alarm, calling out for help.

Then suddenly, in an act of surprising bravery, Bruiser went rushing towards them. Once he was in range, he leaped forward with his jaws wide open and viciously bit the Ornitholestes on the snout, forcing it away from Sylvia before releasing his grip. He stood in front of her, snarling aggressively as he attempted to protect her from harm.

The Ornitholestes suffered a wound on its snout from the Allosaur's bite. Enraged at this humiliation, it attempted to strike once again, but was halted by a loud, intimidating roar which forced it to escape. The roar had came from the adult male Acrocanthosaurus, who had responded to the calls of his offspring.

Together with their father, Bruiser and his siblings headed back home to meet up with their mother. After having experienced his first real encounter with an enemy, Bruiser knew exactly what to expect in the wilds of Isla Sorna. The Ornitholestes was only the first of many threats that he would meet later on in his life. One day, he would have to fight for the safety of his family, even if it meant putting his life on the line.

Soon, he will begin his destined journey.

The journey to a new life.

* * *

**Well, here's the first chapter of my latest Jurassic Park story. This is the first entry in my series of origin stories which center around my OC dinosaurs.**

**This one is focused on Bruiser the Allosaurus. **

**My next origin stories will center on these dinosaurs:**

**-Sid the Ceratosaurus**

**-Buck the Triceratops and Boomer the Styracosaurus**

**-Dash the Deinonychus**

**Anyway, tune in next time for the second chapter.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
